


it's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ray is silent during sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Тогда ещё Тренер не думал, что у него появится шанс подтвердить ту мысль или опровергнуть, да и зациклиться на подобном не успел.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 50





	it's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



> моему ночному светочу хелен  
> (темы на кинктобер зло)

Фантазии ему было не занимать, это никогда не становилось проблемой. Стоило впервые услышать, насколько мощными могли быть лёгкие Рэя во время ора на очередных долбоёбов, то, чего уж скрывать, мысли начали гонку.  
Первой к финишу пришла та, что несла в себе идею о Рэе, громком не только во время напряжённых моментов рабочей (и около рабочей) жизни, но и в постели. Тогда ещё Тренер не думал, что у него появится шанс подтвердить её или опровергнуть, да и зациклиться на подобном не успел.  
Как оказалось, долго ждать не пришлось, но впереди было ещё множество открытий. К примеру то, как нежно мог Рэй гладить его от затылка до плеч, пока целовал так глубоко, что Тренер из прошлого (тот, который любил пропустить занятия и побездельничать с такими же пацанами) мог бы обзавидоваться. Вообще, каждый раз, когда Рэй касался его, — а они едва успели переступить порог спальни Тренера, — внутри появлялся трепет.  
Его не хотелось останавливать, а вот время бы поставить на паузу не помешало, чтобы наверняка запомнить, что всё это происходило в реальности, а не стало очередным бредовым и слишком реалистичным сном, какие могли появиться лишь в быстрой фазе сна.  
Стоило губам Рэя переместиться к его шее, как Тренер застонал, сделал он это громко с облегчением и небольшой долей восторга. Борода точно добавляла приятных ощущений. То, как Рэй уверенно стаскивал с него куртку, не оставляло сомнений, что одежды на них уже через пару минут останется ещё меньше. Да, ну, в этом-то и была идея, нет?  
Рэй перед ним был в джинсах и футболке (очки остались лежать где-то возле плиты). Футболка вызвала много вопросов, но Рэй ответил лишь, что ему срочно требовалось переодеться, а там, где он находился ещё час назад, поблизости был лишь спортивный магазин, так что у него не осталось особого выбора. Стоило бы пошутить, что Тренер снял бы с него что угодно, не нужно было тратить деньги и время (а ведь Рэй наверняка не схватил первую попавшуюся, нет, он стопроцентно выбирал то, что могло бы ему понравиться).  
Пришлось снять очки, когда Рэй во время очередного поцелуя положил ладони на оба уха Тренера, задевая дужки пальцами, но особо этого не замечая.

— Погоди, — попросил Тренер и положил их аккуратно на комод. — Вот, так лучше: — очки как будто мешали ему до того нормально разглядеть Рэя, так что несколько несмелых веснушек на носу оказались очередным открытием.

Он расстегнул ремень и начал возиться с джинсами, Рэй не дал ничего сделать, отвёл запястья (зацепившись пальцами за нить на мгновение) в сторону и сказал:

— Ложись на кровать, — Тренер с трудом убрал от Рэя руки и сделал несколько шагов в сторону точки назначения, когда услышал хриплый смех: — но от штанов лучше избавься. Хотя, как хочешь.

Пока он стаскивал с себя штаны, обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться — Рэй смотрел на его задницу, а сам снимал джинсы. Следом Тренер кинул на пол и футболку.  
Расположиться удобно не удалось, Рэй оседлал его раньше, чем Тренер хоть как-то разобрался с двумя (точно с двумя? Их определённо оказалась целая армия) подушками.

— Это точно не лишнее? — подцепил пальцами футболку (она, кстати, была белой), вызвав у Рэя улыбку.  
— Ты мне скажи, — он успел поцеловать Тренера, после чего снял футболку и остался в одних трусах и носках. Они оба остались в носках, было в этом что-то забавное. Как если бы Рэй приехал к нему в рубашке и галстуке, но в итоге второй бы не снял. Стоп, это уже не так забавно, это…

Рэй подвинулся выше, так, чтобы стояк Тренера касался его задницы и двинул бёдрами.  
Тренер в тот момент ещё не понял — его сбил собственный стон, а ещё сбили пальцы Рэя, которыми тот скользил по груди, и сжатые слишком ненадолго соски. Да, его сбивал Рэй и делал это со знанием дела. Или пробовал на Тренере то, что нравилось самому.  
Это стоило проверить.  
Пришлось оторвать левую руку от этих роскошных (и охренеть каких бледных) бёдер, чтобы сжать сосок Рэя. В ответ тот закусил губу и прогнулся ближе, не забывая тереться о член Тренера и о его живот.  
Это определённо была положительная реакция. Но хотелось чего-то более... Весомого.  
Чтобы это устроить Тренер перевернул их, Рэй особо не сопротивлялся, даже помог. Ему вот не составило никакого труда подтянуть к себе под голову подушку и впиться в неё пальцами, когда Тренер прижался ближе.  
Поцелуи на шее Рэя он оставлял самые разные, от нежных, до тех, где скорее тёрся щетиной, чем вообще касался губами. Над ключицей укусил, под пальцами правой руки ощущал, как бешено билось сердце.  
Растянуть удовольствие уже удалось достаточно? Пора было переходить к основному действию.  
Кожа у Рэя на шее покраснела, как и его рот, как и щёки и даже кончики ушей. Теперь волосы пришли в небольшой (недостаточный для того, чтобы можно было назвать Рэя затраханным, но это ещё и не произошло) беспорядок.  
Стянуть с них бельё стало испытанием, но Тренер сделал всё спокойно, даже спокойно поцеловал Рэя в бедро, на что ничего не услышал, но увидел, как приоткрылся рот.  
Вот в тот момент Тренер и вспомнил свою мысль-победительницу. И понял, что Рэй за всё это время не издал ни одного стона. Ни разу. В то время, как Тренер, он не скупился на то, чтобы дать себе волю и заодно показать Рэю, как ему нравилось.  
Стоило снова оказаться между разведённых ног Рэя, как тот притянул Тренера к себе и поцеловал ещё раз, крепко цепляясь пальцами за плечи.  
Он тёрся своим членом о член Рэя. Те были зажаты между животами, это было отлично. Лучше могло бы стать только если Рэй хоть как-то...  
Но Рэй молчал, дышал ему тяжело в губы и смотрел в глаза, заставляя теряться в этом взгляде. На пробу Тренер провёл по его боку пальцами, не гладил, но позволял почувствовать касание. Получил мгновенный отклик (но не такой, о котором теперь только и думал Тренер) — кожа покрылась мурашками.  
Посмотрев на руки Рэя, — одна уже успела опуститься на одеяло и сжать его, — заметил, что и там волоски встали дыбом. Ох, да неужели.  
И всё равно он думал, что делал что-то не так.  
Он знал, что наверняка заставляло его самого стонать (его и определённый процент мужского населения планеты), так что опустился ниже, погладил Рэя по животу, по волосам вокруг члена, который были темнее волос на голове, взял член в руку и провёл головкой по высунутому языку. Рэй под ним замер, вцепился в одеяло сильнее. Не сразу, но перевёл взгляд от потолка на Тренера, который уже открыл рот шире и сосал головку. Спустя пару минут (не меньше, как подсказывала его челюсть), Рэй так и не дал себя услышать. Дыхание у него изменилось, стали слышны лёгкие хрипы, а Тренер всё не унимался.  
Даже не успел подумать, какую глупость собирался сказать, да и были ли у него силы на то, чтобы подумать:

— Тебе всё нравится? — при этом дрочить он не перестал, раз уж перестал сосать.  
— Что? — Рэй заторможенно ответил, с присвистом, брови поднял вверх.  
— Ты... — он облизал губы, стараясь не зацикливаться на вкусе Рэя (оставил это на потом): — ты молчишь.  
— Ах, — Рэй поддел его подбородок пальцами, ласково так погладил щетину: — тебе нужно какое-то более весомое подтверждение? — он перевёл взгляд на свой член.  
— Я... — он заткнулся не в силах придумать, что на такой ответить. Действительно. Уж чужой стояк в его пальцах не смог стать чем-то более очевидным.  
— Иди сюда, — пришлось подтянуться выше: — давай сейчас сделаем это так, — Рэй направил его член себе между ягодиц. — Да?  
— Хорошо, — Тренер подумал, что ему стоило бы сосредоточиться на других реакциях, которые показывал Рэй.

На том, как он вжимал ладонь в затылок Тренера, пока тот толкался вперёд и одновременно с этим продолжал дрочить Рэю. На том, как у него едва заметно закатывались глаза, так что Рэй предпочитал закрыть их на пару секунд, чтобы после сразить Тренера в очередной раз. На том, как у него начала дёргаться нижняя губа, когда Тренер провёл по головке влажной ладонью.  
Да, именно на этом стоило заострить внимание. Рэй укусил его за нижнюю губу. Они кончили с разницей в несколько секунд.  
Белью требовалась стирка. Тренеру и Рэю требовался душ.  
С лёгким сожалением он слез с Рэя, стоило только прикрыть глаза, как поцелуй лёг ему на плечо. Прямо над татуировкой. 

— Ты тихий, — сказал Тренер. Он не упрекал, сказал, как было.  
— Хорошо, что только я, — рассмеялся Рэй.

Может и правда, это было хорошо? Требовалось ещё одно подтверждение. И ещё одно и ещё…

— Пойдём в душ, — он коснулся губами переносицы Рэя, заметил, как тот прикрыл глаза и придвинулся к касанию. — Он достаточно большой для нас двоих.

Кстати, да, теперь Рэй выглядел затраханным. Прекрасным. Эту мыслью Тренер тоже когда-то успел подумать с разных сторон, но она вообще не нуждалась в подтверждении. Она была несокрушимым фактом.  
Рэю тоже предстояло узнать много нового, о себе в том числе.


End file.
